wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Honor
The world is enchanted by the suicide of a cleric (who people thought of as a God) named Fasadon, to preserve the universe's original political order: with five House Families which rule everything. This magic was sustained by Fasadon's Circle for two thousand five hundred years, until the second raid by an organization called the Black Knights. Nobility along with the Guardians (Fasadon's three mortal companions) guarded the grave, and certain demons (who had been rivals of the Guardians) arrived to bring woe. Crafted by Bryan Ransil, this Westfinder bootleg was run on September 20th, 2008 at Tilden Park. On a game perspective, there were some qualities that should have been polished more, game time was accidentally cut from two hours to one, and to make sure people got out on time Fasadon had to come out and make a conclusive end by destroying his magic. Teaser The long stone hall leading to the terrace was cold, but bedecked with tapestries. Full of color and life, they first depicted epic deeds which had been performed hundreds of years ago; the glorious warriors and sorcerers of noble lineage, maintaining the world order until their dying gasps. As Ithinil walked down the hall, these glorious illustrations gave way to the times of darkness: usurpers and mighty barbarian hordes conquering and reconquering the world, endlessly juggling rule, and the demons who wished to usher the world into darkness. But then, above the entrance to the terrace, the epic of Fasadon was depicted. The Giver of Law, a merciful god, who returned from the worlds beyond only to sacrifice himself and return the world to proper order. Ithinil gazed for a long time upon the tapestry, meditating on the magnitude of the god's sacrifice; on the many more ages that he could have lived, attempting to give the law back to men, only to see his laws crushed into dust. It was a frigid winter's night, the snow falling upon the terrace in dark night. "Ithinil of the Umber House! How good to see you!" Ithinil turned to see one of his fellow dukes, Versh of the Fiery House, a temporary friend in the ever shifting court politics. Putting on a merry smile, Ithinil replied, "May the Guardians always watch over you. Have you had any word from your brother?" "All is calm. Tornash will have served his duty, guarding Fasadon's Grave, and I will be sent in his place." "Are you scared?" "No. As they say, 'The Black Knights scattered, the Grave Guarded, the world is filled with peace.' What I'm thinking about most is actually being near the place where Fasadon died, and actually seeing the Guardians: the Warrior, the Warlock, and the Worshiper. What are they like?" Ithinil looked into the stars for a long while, thinking... "They are like world, and not. Being bound to Fasadon, who is bound to the world, they make you think of everything at once. They make you feel that all of the world's history is contained within their bodies, and that their very will forms the Universe. You feel that if they died, the world would die, or be turned upside down." Flow The Black Knights would first meet the demons, and have a very tense encounter with them. Mean while, the Nobility would go out and calm spirits that came out at this time of year. Once the Nobility were back, the Black Knights would come and they would have their first battle. Then the Accords of Peace (a magical rule saying that people could not harm each other) would be called, and the Black Knights would scheme by trying to collect certain artifacts. The nobility would realize this, and attempt to gain artifacts as well. If the Guardians were destroyed, the Demons would argue over who should be able to affect the circle and the mortals, grouped together, may have a decent shot at killing them (especially when some legendary individuals arrived). If the Demons were destroyed, most likely the Guardians and Nobility would force the Black Knights back, and the Black Knights would escape. If both Demons and Guardians were destroyed, then the Nobility and Black Knights would have to negotiate or duke it out. All the while, legends would appear and trigger subplots. What Actually Happened People were really focused on gaining artifacts, and we only had an hour for game. There was not even any fighting, especially with the magical effect of the Accords of Peace. At the end, Fasadon reappeared, and talked about how he had tried to do this for humanity, but it had not worked. Thus, he gathered the Demons and Guardians around him, and (despite Count Ilin Garn's attempt to steer history) destroyed his own power, and sent everyone packing. Cast Fasadon, Bryan Ransil Guardians The Warrior, Tom Kelly The Warlock, Hillary Milton The Worshiper, Benji Demons Lady of the Night, Katya D'Andrea Prince of Darkness, Benj Death Knight, Lukas Holst Nobility Boshae, Evoker of the Fiery House, Blaze (Molly) Fullerton Senarein, the Hawk Mistress, of House Vert, Juila Shafage, of the Fiery House, Lilly Cantor Tornash, Demonslayer of House Shiron, Ben Gould Valni, Dancer of the House of Explorers, Lexie Zaniri of House Umber, Rio Sperling ____ Wind Mage of House of Explorers, Sam Sher Black Knights Aphalia, formerly of the House of Explorers, Jenna Brotsky Count Ilin Garn, Reed Peck-Kriss Carvaria, Niece of Darconvil, Nichoel Thorne Janin, House of Explorers, Will Parsons Shondon "Lightforger" formerly of House Umber Sam Martin Ulvoon, Barbarian Shaman Jonathan Polin Wervern, Child Necromancer Roy Norvell Category:Games